Leaving
I sit on a chair in the back corner of a café. A steaming cup of coffee is in front of me, the steam blowing into my face. The bitter taste converts in smell, and my nostrils are invaded by the scent. The bitter seems to leave without notice, being replaced by the sweet mocha crème. Leaving… I crumple up the paper in my hands, then unfold it. Sassilia Abernthy '' ''Age: 23 Wanted by: You know who, Queen. Reward: Life Have I overstayed my AWOL? Probably, but like hell am I going back there. Sure, My gambling expertise and powerful mind abilities are both good reason for them to want me, but they don’t want some twisted demon me. I’ve almost hurt them before in the Clubhouse, how in goddess’ name would they want me back? The bell above the door rings as it opens, signaling people have come in. I wrap my black silk scarf around my jaw tighter. Someone shuffles in then immediately sits across from me. I grit my teeth. “I’m not coming back.” Silence. “You don’t need me after what happened with this…this stupid locket.” I hear something like someone clearing their throat. “Just leave me alone.” In my peripheral vision, I see a white gloved hand meet the table. “It’s nice to know you don’t want to go back there.” My mind shouts over and over FBI CIA S.S. FBI CIA S.S. FBI CIA S.S. FBI CIA S.S. I look up. The man smiles, his eyes covered by glasses. “Your little gang-" “Mafia.” “-didn’t put that notice up. During one of our raids on the Clubhouse, we were tipped after a bad fluke in a card game that you were missing.” “Okay, and? What do you guys want?” “What you want. To be free from a life of crime and constant heart-pounding stress.” “Tempting, but I’ll be going back eventually.” My locket shines light blue. His eyes go to it. “That's pretty.” I quickly cover it with my hand. “Yes, it was a gift from my parents.” “They are?” “Dead.” He sits back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Gosh, you’ve grown up.” “What?” “It was a long time ago, but,” He takes his gloves and sunglasses off, revealing someone of old age. “Elohem, Sassy.” I gasp, immediately recognizing the word. “I knew I’d find you eventually.” I jump up from my chair and hug him time. Tears line my eyes. “Oen.” “That’s right.” I laugh a little through the happy tears going down my face. The door slams open. Me and him look up in surprise, and my surprise gets taken forward. “Sassilia!” Mello shouts electronically, his screen emoting an exciting smile. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no! Raf is carrying the box, a smile on her face, but Burf and Tibbs show no such sympathy on their faces. Rev flies towards me, wrapping her arms around me. “Sassilia! There you are!” Wh- how did they find me? “We were so worried about you? Where have you been? Did you do things, are you feeli-" “You know you’re not supposed to leave without the boss' permission, right?” Tibbs friendly tone has turned hard. My hand tightens around Oen's. “Oh.” Tibbs clears his throat. “Grandpa?” “No, my caregiver.” “Caregiver?” Burf asks harshly inquisitively. “Isn’t that reserved for-" A swarm of five or six men come in, each in suits, sunglasses, and a government patch. The one in front of them looks fancier and official. My locket starts to pulse faint red. “Alright, Miss Abernthy.” The official says dauntingly. “Time to go.” “Where?” “Come with us. We need to bring you back to headquarters for some…special attention.” “No, no thanks. I’m fine.” “Sassilia!” Raf calls my attention to her. “Come with us! Come back home!” My breathing starts to go jaded the more I’m overwhelmed. Home…Clubhouse, castle, FBI? Oen? Raf, Burf, Tibbs? Mr. Erar? I yank Oen out of his seat, grab my coffee, and bolt out the door. “Sassy, I can’t go that fast!” Good, I don’t want to be followed. I speed up faster and faster through the gloomy evening city. A few minutes later, I hear revving engines and sirens. In a few more moments, a city-wide manhunt will be brought up, with all three sides looking for the same convict. Me.